A Padawan's Guide to Being a Great Gray Jedi
by Sithstrukk
Summary: By Qui-Gon Jinn.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

~ The Padawan's Guide ~

To Being a

Great Gray Jedi

By Qui-Gon Jinn.

Gray Jedi are considered unorthodox, independent, and rebellious. This is true; though some accounts of Gray Jedi's actions are exaggerated.

We are classic combinations of heroic clichés mixed with eccentric, defiant do-gooders.

We follow a path on a different spectrum than that of the traditional Jedi. The living force is very important-it lives! That's what we have been trying to get across to the High Council all these years.

That doesn't mean we are prophets for the living force; trying to convert the entire Order. Their viewpoint of the force is fine with us. As long as they aren't trying to take over the world with it; like those brain-dead Sith.

They must know the boundaries of insanity; yet do the insane. They must be stubborn, yet know when being stubbornness turns into being downright rude. It requires independence, a creative mind, and a distinctive style.

All of this can be developed in a matter of years. It is not a social statement; it is a way of life. It is to be taken seriously.

Come, now! Who's with me?


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Away

~ Part 1 ~

Breaking Away

So, you and your friends have all been chosen as Padawans to repectable Masters. Chances are, your Master isn't that… different. Chances are, he follows the Jedi Code line by line. He's your typical, follow-the-code Knight.

And you; you want to do things differently. You want to show the world the many ways to bring peace, and the beauty the living force has.

Nothing wrong with that. You simply must assert yourself. But here is the catch that gets many youth in trouble: how to assert oneself without getting a reprimand?

Simply remain polite and respectful at all times. When asked to voice your opinion, do so! Many Padawans know how to pick a course of action just as well as their Master.

**Warning! If your plan is truly suicidal and you only picked it to spite your Master… don't use it! **

Is it really worth your life and the lives of others just to come up with an original plan? If you said yes, you're on the right track. If you said know, get yourself some counseling. Now.

Remember that only a truly ignorant Master would neglect to at least address your idea.

Also remember that there is not just one way to do things right. There are many solutions. Instead of thinking- which leads to the inevitable 'over thinking'- feel. Use your instincts. The problem much Jedi face- past and present- is that they are too logical.

They rely on this alone, instead of going with what feels right.

A few simple formulas to remember:

Logic = death.  
Feelings = possible death  
2Feelings + logic = success

Breaking away can be difficult. It can be embarrassing. It can even be a failure. It involves following your instincts, but not your emotions. It means respecting your Master, but following your heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the Code

~ Part 3 ~

Everyone's Favorite: Breaking the Code!

We all know the Jedi Code:

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
There is no chaos; there is harmony.  
There is no death; there is the Force._

It has been ingrained in our minds since our earliest years. Now, it may seem like some Gray Jedi are so rebellious, they don't bother to follow the Code. But assuming that would be very incorrect! In fact, we _do _believe in the code. We may not love it, but it's pretty cool.

But as we have a more open mind scheme in some respects, breaking the code is often a must. Nothing in this galaxy is always right- excluding me, of course. The Code may be full of wisdom, but it is not the clear boundry between darkness and good. There are other ways to act.

Once again, sentient instincts come into this. It is natural for a servant of the light side to do what they feel right. Therefore, stretching the boundries of the code is necessary. But no matter how radical your plan may be, remember you are still a Jedi/

Now, a very important advisory on stretching the limits:

**Do not go too far.**

Take my own life examples. I have pushed for older children to become initiates, fallen in love, broken countless regulations put down for my own good- and it has brought me a hard life. I know I've gone overboard, gone to rehab when I shouldn't have needed to, and done some really stupid things just for the sake of rebelling. It has brought me sadness and joy.

Getting married, having six apprentices at once, and going on your own missions is a bit much. You can't expect to do all that and still be permitted to reside in the order.

You have been warned. From this point on, I'm not liable for any crazy acts of craziness you may perform from this point on.


	4. Chapter 4: Wardrobe and Catch Phrases

~ Part 4 ~

Wardrobe and catch phrases

The appearance and saying of the rebellious define those more than their actions do.

I know; sounds a little warped. But aren't first impressions important?

It is popular among the G.J. their long, luxurious hair pulled back. It must fall to your shoulders, but not go too far down your back.

A beard is also recommended. However, if you're too young or wimpy to grow a beard, just stick with the hair. Hair growth formulas are a ruse. Ask my buddy Mace Windu.

And if you're a woman… don't wax, I guess. Well, shave the legs- please. But sport your facial hair with pride.

In case you're wondering, ponytail your beard. Apparently it helps.

Dress however you like-appropriately. That means no:

Cut off jeans

Spaghetti strap tops

Tees displaying anything violent or crude

Clothing displaying your delicates.

Make sure your Master approves of your dress. If you have to wear robes- pick a different shade of beige; you'll be surprised at all the different color options in one simple, dull brown!

Now for your catch phrases- every Jedi has a favorite quote, right? It's usually "May the force be with you," or something close to that.

My personal favorites are usually metaphors about food, Wookies, or the living force.

You must find a quote, or you must make up your own. It must some up an important virtue, to help you remember said virtue. It often has a deeper meaning, such as, "When there is food, eat."

Nothing explicit, no suggestive tones, and nothing derogatory in your catch phrases, Padawans!

When you're not using quotes, don't come up with lame nickname for your Master. (i.e. Sky Guy) It makes you seem lame. It also makes you seem like only five year olds will ever like you.

**THE END**


End file.
